10 Facts You Didn't Know About the Next Generation
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: 10 things about each next generation kids starting with Lily and ending with Teddy.
1. Lily Luna Potter

Disclaimer: As you probably already know all characters belong to JK Rowling not me.

* * *

Ten Things about Lily Luna Potter

1. She was the youngest and in every way her mother's daughter. She had her mom's temper, but there was definitely Lily Potter's and Molly Weasley's blood in there as well. She could perform the Bat Bogey Hex just as perfectly. Hell, she had even fallen for her brother's best friend.

2. The day Al left for Hogwarts; she cried. Sure she had Hugo but there wasn't someone there all the time. But two years later, when she boarded the scarlet train herself, she realized that now her brothers would never let her live.

3. The Sorting Hat told her she would make a great Hufflepuff, but Lily being Lily asked why then why didn't yell out Hufflepuff. It replied because some things aren't just meant to be, and then placed her in Gryffindor. Unknown to her, the Sorting Hat had told her namesake the same thing almost half a century before only instead of Hufflepuff; it was Slytherin.

4. Hugo was her best guy friend, hands down. He understood everything, minus all the girl problems, but sometimes he was just thick when it came to keeping his mouth shut. Her best girl friend was Cassandra Lexington, even though she was a year younger than herself. Cassie was her rock, someone she could go to when she wanted to vent. So when Cassie came to her about Lysander, Lily giggled and told her not to worry and introduced her.

5. She found James's antics with Elizabeth quite funny. Not that the antics themselves were funny, but that James just didn't learn. Grandpa James did the exact same thing. History repeats itself, she understood, but this was just ridiculous.

6. Alex Longbottom. She had knew him since she was a kid; they practically grew up together, but that all changed for her, her fourth year. He was the exact opposite of her: quiet, soft spoken, mild – tempered. She couldn't help it, she just fell. He asked her out her fifth year and she was over the moon.

7. Lily loved Quidditch; she played Chaser the last five years at Hogwarts, but it wasn't what she wanted to do. Lily wanted to be a Healer. She was brilliant at Potions. Her father always told her she got Grandma Lily's gift.

8. The first time she met Professor Snape was when Professor Longbottom had sent her to fetch something from the Headmistress's office. Upon entering, she discovered that the Headmistress was not present, but would be returning soon from the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Being a first year, her eyes lit up immediately and engaged in conversation with the portrait that her brother was named after. Professor Snape's portrait rolled his eyes, and upon noticing she asked him if he knew that her brother was named after him as well. From that day, the portrait of Severus Snape always greeted Lily Potter.

9. Lily had close relationship with her godmother Luna, her namesake, but she always wondered what it would be like to talk to her other namesake. However, the wall at Hogwarts was a constant reminder that that particular relationship would never exist.

10. Lily had always envied Al for his eyes; hers were plain brown. Alex hand sea blue eyes. Her boys Ben and Jason got their dad's eyes, but when Emma was born and she opened her eyes; Lily had never been so proud of having brown eyes.

* * *

Read and Review!

please and thank you :]


	2. Hugo Ronald Weasley

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own a thing

* * *

Ten Things about Hugo Ronald Weasley

1. He was the second youngest to Lily, who was two months his junior. His parents got into a fight about his name, which didn't surprise him. It was something about a famous quidditch player and a Muggle author. He didn't bother to remember the reason.

2. Lily was his best friend, hands down. He was close with Rose, but it was different. Hugo had always looked up to Al and James, and according to most people he fell right in the middle of Al's quiet personality and James's mischievous antics.

3. Hugo loved quidditch he played keeper just like his dad. He loved flying. It was the only "subject" where Hugo was better than Rose, but that wasn't the reason he liked. He was honored the day Rose came and asked him to help her fly, instead of Albus, who played seeker. It was easily one of his proudest moments in his life.

4. As much he loved quidditch, he didn't pursue it like his Aunt Ginny; instead he worked in the Department of Magical Sports and Games. Thus being able to enjoy the best of both worlds and have a long term career he wanted while enjoying his favorite sport.

5. Michelle. Hugo didn't know where to begin when it came to here. She completed him. To him, she was more majestic than a first year seeing Hogwarts for the first time.

6. He met Michelle at the Natural History Museum when he had been babysitting Timothy. She was there with her elementary class and when Tim wandered away with her group as Hugo was getting the map. She gave him a huge lecture on how children should not be neglected before he could even get a word in. The second time they met at a pub in Windsor, a week later. And well the rest was history.

7. He would honestly say that the day he told Michelle that he was wizard was ten times worse for him than the day he proposed to her. He had been so scared he went to every single one of his males family members, beginning with Uncle Percy then Grandpa Weasley then Grandpa Granger (for the Muggle perspective) then to Uncle Bill then to Uncle Harry then to Uncle George then to Uncle Charlie and finally ending with Dad. They told him it would be alright just to be honest with her and they were right.

8. He would never forget the day his son was born, not because it was the day he was born, but there had been a huge "debate" over his name in the middle of St. Mungo's. They had decided to call him Colin Victor Weasley, and his father had had some choosy words about the middle name and blowing the entire situation out of proportion. In the end mumbling about quidditch players and Muggle writers with the same name.

9. His daughter, Caitlin Michelle Weasley was born three years later and had him tied around her little finger from the day she stared at him with those wide blue eyes.

10. The day Caitlin left for Hogwarts was one epic day. To have Grandpa and Grandma Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Dad and Mom, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Teddy and Victoire, Molly and Richard, Dominque and Phillipe, Louis and Antoinette, Fred and Analise, Lucy and Ricky, Roxanne and Michael, James and Elizabeth, Albus and Annie, Rose and Scorpius, Alex and Lily, along with Timothy, Dora, Jacqueline, Pierre, Nadine, Anthony, Henry, Christopher, Shannon, Kendra, Esmeralda, Fabian, Emily, Caleb, Violet, Jasper, Abigail, Leila, Del, Cassie, Lyra, Alina, Aidan, Ben, Jason, Emma, and Colin all in one place. It was a mass of mostly redheads waving to scarlet train.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	3. Albus Severus Potter

Sorry for not updating for so long. I really had problems with a number ten. The next one I promise won't take as long.

Disclaimer: As you know the characters you recognize do not belong me.

* * *

Ten Things about Albus Severus Potter

1. Albus, at first, did not like his name, but as time progressed he came to terms with his name. The turning point occurred his seventh year when he was in the Headmistress's office, not that he hadn't been there before, but it was the first time he saw that the people he was named after were like him, ordinary people. The only difference was that they had done extraordinary things.

2. Rose was his best friend and understood him the most. James had always just been the teasing older brother. But things began to change after James graduated, he went from the teasing older brother to the mature older brother who would bail his brother out and tease him at the same time. He suspects Elizabeth had something to do with it. Lily on the other hand was the loving annoying sister that looked up to him. He had always had a good relationship with her even though he was closer in age to James.

3. The Sorting Hat had told him that he would have done well in Slytherin. Albus smiled and asked him if that was what he really thought and the Sorting Hat the next second shouted GRYFFINDOR.

4. He really didn't know how Scorpius Malfoy became his best friend. The quiet Ravenclaw had somehow managed to understand him. Scorpius knew how to deal with Albus's middle child syndrome during his early teenage years. On the other hand, Albus mediated the arguments between Scorpius and Rose for the first half of their Hogwarts career.

5. Alex Longbottom was the fourth in their group. He had been Albus's childhood friend and stood beside him when he and Albus were introduced to Scorpius's parents. Alex had spent all night at Albus's house talking to him about just how ground breaking it was and if they were even going to come out alive if Lucius Malfoy saw them. Everything turned out okay Scorpius's parents didn't make it awkward and his grandparents weren't there.

6. Annie had literally waltz into his life. One day in the fourth year, he, Rose, Scorpius, and Alex decided on going to Room of Requirement to away from the latest James – Elizabeth fiasco. Albus walked first through the door when he heard the waltz from Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake and a girl with waist – length red hair was waltzing along and bumped into him. Her grey eyes went wide and she bolted out the door.

7. In his last two years, Albus suffered 3 major information 'heart attacks.' First at the beginning of the term when Scorpius confessed that he had feelings for Rose. It was midday in Transfiguration, where Scorpius had decided to come clean. Albus had jumped out of his seat exclaiming "What!" and everyone stared at him. Later on that day Albus gave him the proper 'you better treat my cousin right' speech. The second came at Christmas when James brought Elizabeth introducing her as his girlfriend. Albus was so shocked when James announced this that he spit the pumpkin juice he was drinking on his Aunt Fleur's face. The last one was the one that nearly got him doing back flips. It just before Christmas of his seventh year when he caught Alex and Lily in the broom closet snogging with Annie on his prefect rounds. He would have woken up the whole castle if Annie hadn't put a silencing charm on him. Needless to say Alex got a mouthful from Albus.

8. His first date with Annie was when they ran into each other at the Ministry a year after graduation. And it had been not short of disastrous in his mind. It rained, which left them stranded in Muggle London. They somehow found their way to The Leaky Cauldron where Mrs. Longbottom took care of them. But somehow in all of this Annie still went out on a second date with him.

9. When he first introduced Annie to his parents they muttered something about a curse and he was a little put out. But as James had decided to come over that day, he mentioned the curse as well. That's when he finally asked what the curse was. His family laughed and apologized to Annie explaining the Potter curse to both Albus and her.

10. Albus and Annie had two children Alina and Aidan. Shortly after Aidan's second birthday, Albus volunteered for a mission, which took him away from his family for two years. On his return, he came back to his little girl overjoyed, his son barely recognizing him, and his wife in tears. He never volunteered for a mission again.

* * *

Read and Review :]


	4. Rose Nymphadora Weasley

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

* * *

Ten Things about Rose Nymphadora Weasley

1. Rose shared many things with mum: intelligence, perseverance, focus; but something Rose didn't share with her mum was how she looked. Growing up she was told she looked her dad. The red hair and the blue eyes being a dead give away. One day, a few years after Hogwarts, she was in her mothers' office with her back facing the door waiting for her mother to return; she heard a familiar drawl, "Dyed your hair to fit into the family, Weasley." Rose turned around and raised an eyebrow at Draco Malfoy. "Rose," he said surprised, "Goodness you look like your mother." Then walked away embarrassed muttering about putting foots in mouths. Rose nonetheless was pleased.

2. Albus was her best friend. Hugo was great but he had Lily and she had Albus. As kids, they would play for hours. Alex Longbottom came over sometimes and then Rose would have to share, but she didn't mind sharing Albus with Alex. But when they all went to Hogwarts, suddenly Scorpius Malfoy became Albus's friend. Rose began to mind. This is probably the reason that she and Scorpius didn't get along till half way through 4th year when Albus and Alex locked them in the Charms classroom and told them to sort it out.

3. Sixth year the week before spring break, a little after midnight, Rose had raced to the Charms classroom after getting an owl from Scorpius telling her that he needed to talk to her and that it was important. She hadn't even changed out of her plaid sleeping shorts and white tank top. She found Scorpius outside the classroom and frantically began to ask questions.

"Is everything okay? What happened? Are your parents okay? Scorpius, answer me."

"Rose …" he trailed off. Rose got irritated at his lack of response.

"Scorpius what in Merlin's name did you call me down here for if you weren't going to say anything," she demanded. Her hair sprawled out over her shoulders

reaching her waist, hands on her hips she looked positively murderous. After staring at a mute Scorpius for a few more seconds, "I'm leaving if you regain

your speech you know where to find me."

She began to leave when he grabbed her, pushed her against the wall and preceded snogged the living daylights out of her. They were ultimately separated

when they heard, "Bloody hell, my eyes!" Rose looked over to see James and Elizabeth. "Please Oblivate me," James continued to Elizabeth, "Merlin have

mercy."

Needless to say Rose and Scorpius were sent back to their respective dorms. Scorpius walked her back to the Gryffindor common room, during which she learned that Scorpius had actually planned out what to say but lost all ability to speak when he saw her.

4. The "talk" is normally given by a parent and depending on the parent it is either extremely awkward or just general conversation. In Rose's case the talk was given by Headmistress McGonagall. She and Scorpius had been called in after they received Head Students and offered them a biscuit. Then dived head first into a conversation about not having sex in the Head's Common Room. Rose had choked on her biscuit and turned red staring at the 100+ lady who had just said sex. She had looked over at Scorpius who seemed to be squirming his chair. Rose could not look McGonagall in the face for next two weeks. Easily the most embarrassing moment in her life.

5. Her relationship with Scorpius had been nothing but public. Everyone knew when they had gotten together. How they had spent their first date. But what people didn't know is that right after NEWTs Rose had attempted to break off the relationship. Rose knew she was in too deep and Scorpius being in too deep would only complicate the problem. She knew he was close with his family and she refused to be what came between them. Even if it was at the expense of her own happiness. When Scorpius came into the Head Common Room, she sat him down and explained everything. Scorpius refused and told her that they would fight together for their future, not the future everyone expected them to have.

6. Upon graduating Rose went on to become a Legal Ambassador. She got to constantly travel and, at the same time, work in the same department as her mum. Four years into her job, she took a two-month assignment in Prague, where she didn't have contact with anyone outside her team in Prague. Aching to go home at the end of assignment, her team decided to take a detour to the Netherlands and ended up in a small town named Maastricht. They roamed streets when Rose caught sight of someone who looked like Albus. She walked over to get a closer look but the person moved. She began to follow him trying to get a better look. When she could finally see his face he entered into a cathedral. She ran across the road and into the empty cathedral and realized it was a bookstore with a bookcase that reached the ceiling. She saw Albus on the second level, she shouted out for him but he just climbed the next set of stairs. Rose climbed all three sets of staircase till she reached the top with Albus nowhere in sight she began to roam the bookcases. Realizing that all the books were in Dutch she began to make her way back down the stairs to the main road, when something caught her eye. It was a _Romeo and Juliet _book in English laying flat among the standing Dutch books. She picked up and opened it. Inside on a blue post-it note read, "Let's write a different ending." Before she had even time to process, someone behind her said, "What do you say?" She turned around to face Scorpius. He smiled pulled out a box from his back pocket. Rose stared wide-eyed at him and dropped the book as she brought her hand to her mouth in surprise. Scorpius grinned as he knelt down and waited for her response. "Well" he smiled. Rose nodded and he dutifully slipped the ring on her finger.

7. She was scared to death when she met Malfoys for the first time after the engagement. She could handle Draco and Astoria that wasn't the problem. She was dreading Scorpius's grandfather, Lucius. At the beginning of dinner, Lucius did make some snide remarks before his wife asked to speak with him privately and then the remarks ended. At the end of the evening, Narcissa caught her eying Lucius with some apprehension and told her just make sure bear great-grandchildren and Lucius would be fine. Rose choked on her tea and looked up to see Narcissa looking quite pleased with herself.

8. Rose and Scorpius were the first Malfoy couple in ten generations not have their wedding at the Malfoy Manor. Their wedding took place on the grounds of Hogwarts. A place that held not only their memories but everyone in the wedding parties'. Rose could not have asked for more when her father walked her across the grounds to the bank of the lake where Scorpius standing right under beech tree.

9. Names. She and Scorpius decided that they would continue with Black tradition after much protest from Scorpius. Their first child was a son, whom they named Delphinus Ptolemy Malfoy. Everyone had a comment about the name. Lucius even muttered that it was a strong name, which pleased Rose. Their second child was a girl, Cassiopeia Helena Malfoy. Everyone called her Cassie or Pia expect Scorpius who insisted on calling her Sweet Pea. Their last child another girl, Lyra Alexandria Malfoy. Once again, Scorpius gave his girl a flower nickname of Bluebell because Lyra was the only one to have inherited Rose's blue eyes.

10. During their marriage, Rose and Scorpius had several bets going on. Some of which included that Albus's son Aidan and James's son Jasper would fall in love with red heads; how if they had daughters that their son would be protective; amongst other silly aspects. Rose made a bet that Scorpius would outlive her. Scorpius was furious and bet against her, which seldom happened. On her deathbed, Rose reached her hand out to Scorpius, which he took, and said, "I bet I love you more." Scorpius shook his head and said, "I bet against you." They both chuckled and a few weeks later Rose passed. Scorpius died two short months later.

* * *

Please Read and Review. It means a lot. :]


	5. James Sirius Potter

Disclaimer: Here's a lie: _I am J.K. Rowling. Therefore everything you read is my property._ That was actually two lies.

Thank you for being patient with me. Enjoy

* * *

Ten Things about James Sirius Potter

1. James had always felt like the odd one out when it came to his cousins because everyone had paired off. Lily and Hugo paired up. Albus and Rose were best friends since the day Rose had crawled over to Albus when she was six months old and tried to hug him. Roxanne and Lucy were joined at the hip. As were Dominique and Molly. Fred and Louis included him most of the time, but since they were two years older than him it was different. That left Victoire, but she and Teddy had been best friends since he was two years old and now they were married, so that left James by himself.

2. From the very beginning, James had tried to learn as much as he could about his namesakes. The more he learnt about his grandfather the more he felt connected to him. It was just a weird feeling. He would always be happy in March, sad on Halloween. He felt the need to carry on his legacy. According to his mother, the more he learned about his second namesake the more mischievous he became.

3. Initially his relationship with his brother was slightly strained. James loved pestering his brother never really knowing how much Albus took to heart. But Albus was loyal and he would stand by his brother no matter what and James knew he could count on that. Elizabeth was the one that showed him that he took Albus for granted a bit. He changed and that's what made it all the more special when Albus came to him for reassurance when he was going to propose to Annie. Lily, on the other hand, he had an amazing relationship with. She was the little sister who put him in his place and he was over-protective older brother. He and Lily only had a confrontation once when she was dating Mark Brassi.

4. James knew how to handle the fame. Albus tried as hard as he could to hide from fame. Lily just ignored it; in her mind, she was just not famous. James embraced it. He understood that everyone wanted a piece of him because he was the son of Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, and Ginny Weasley, internationally famous quidditch star. He exploited it, but he made sure the people around him wouldn't let him float away with his ego. Frank and Alice were Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah's children whom he had grown up with. Frank was levelheaded, participated in his pranks, but made sure they never crossed the border between funny and cruel. Alice like her brother was levelheaded, she was also pleasant, kind, and a good judge of character, which had led James to hold her opinions of people to a high regard. Andrew Wood, son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, was his Sirius Black. Someone who had an ego as big as his if not bigger, but at the same time was extremely loyal. James had met Eric Masters after the Sorting Ceremony. He was a thoughtful boy who could be a trickster when he wanted to be. And finally, Christopher Richards, who he had met in Potions class in their first year. The Ravenclaw completed their group with his quick wit and insight.

5. James always believed he would be exempt from the Potter curse. At least that was until he met Elizabeth. Elizabeth Anne Sexton was the only person out of Alice's friends that didn't like him; hated him in fact. He had started falling for her in the third year when he caught her in the middle of the night talking to an old house elf that was cleaning up the common room area about how things had changed in the world, her dreams, and asked the elf's opinion, about his life, how he lived through the war. That night he found out that Elizabeth wasn't just the stuck up snob he accused her of being. She was something else, and a better person because of it. She changed him without even trying.

6. How James became Head Boy was beyond him. He thought it would have been either Eric or Chris. He just got the letter and it said he was Head Boy. He honestly thought it might have been a mistake, but his father had told him it wasn't a mistake. The same way it wasn't a mistake that his grandfather had been chosen for Head Boy. He took it as blessing and made the most of it with Elizabeth as his Head Girl.

7. James was a jack-of-all-trades when it came to his occupation. He got a reserve chaser position with Andrew, who got a reserve keeper position, on the Tornados. Two years later, he got his big break and became starting. At the peak of his career, at 23, he left and became an Auror. He married Elizabeth and it was just them for 3 years. A few weeks shy of his 27th birthday, he resigned. Elizabeth was pregnant and he wanted a job that was less demanding. He dabbled in in journalism for about a year and half. Became a sleeping partner in Diagon Alley's new coffee shop. Finally, he joined Fred at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

8. He was a nervous wreck the week he had to propose to Elizabeth. He wanted to be unreachable all week, and just show up that night to get it over and done with. He took her back to Ealing where they lived together for the project. After dinner, he blindfolded her and had her Sidelong Apparate to the park just behind the townhouse they lived in. He had strung the walkway with faerie lights. As it was fall, the leaves were different colors and naturally strewn across the floor. When he told her to open the blindfold. He was already kneeling before. After she had enthusiastically said yes. He took her by the home that had they had stayed in for their project. The one that meant so much to them and told her that he had bought it.

9. He had never felt fear till the day that he was on the response team for his own home. Elizabeth and him had been married for two years and he was working late on the immediate task response team. When the report had come into headquarters all it had said was that a woman was being help captive in her house. The portkey was made and they were off. Only when he landed did James's heart sink into his stomach. He was about to sprint head first into his home to find his wife and her assailant before his partner, Mark, stopped him. James regained his composure and they went silently into the house and captured the wizard, not before James punched him in the face. That day was something he could've lived without experiencing.

10, Elizabeth and he had three children. The eldest was their only son Jasper, who was very much like his father. He had inherited all the trademark Potter features: black hair, bad eyesight, and facial structure. Jasper though had gotten blue eyes. Abigail looked more like Elizabeth; red hair, sea blue-green eyes, face structure. She had an easy temperament and was fiercely independent, which sometime brought her to a head with Jasper, who was overprotective. Leila was their last child. Definitely a combination between the two of them. She had inherited the Potter hair and her mother's eyes. She was fiery and easygoing all at the same time; most of the time keeping the peace between Abby and Jasper.

* * *

Drop me a line and tell me what you think :]


End file.
